


Two Masters

by wings128



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen serves two masters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Masters

Jensen screamed his pleasure into a pillow as Master Jared reamed his hole from behind, forcing his massive dick so deep Jensen thought he’d be split in two. His own cock slapped hard and neglected against his belly as his master emptied his first load into the pulse and squeeze of Jensen’s upturned ass.

Master Jared flipped Jensen onto his back. The room tilted with a suddenness that had Jensen’s mind whirling. His arms were pinned above his head while his brown leather cuffs were linked around one of the headboard’s bars. He tugged and felt the leather bite into the bones of his wrists. Jensen wasn’t going anywhere.

“So pretty, Jen.” Master Jared whispered; his gaze fixed between Jensen’s legs as he flicked the tender head of Jensen’s cock, and he smiled when it bounced against Jensen’s taut abs.

Jensen whined with the pain and tried to bear down. But Master Jared gripped behind his knees, held him wide and exposed as he bent Jensen in half, lifting his ass from the rumpled sheets.

Jensen knew it was coming, but somehow he was always surprised by the heft of his master’s cock. Meaty, thick, and as long as a boy’s forearm, it slammed its way inside Jensen; forced Jensen’s breath from his lungs in a scream he was sure Master Jared loved. His body flexed and clenched around the invader, worked to push it out even as he sought to drag it deeper. Skewered, he writhed beneath a master who seemed tireless in his need to fill Jensen to the brim with his come.

“Be still!” Master Jared growled, pressed Jensen’s knees into his shoulders and bore his entire weight onto Jensen. “Take what I give you and be grateful.”

“Thank you, Master.” Jensen gasped on his last ounce of air; knew his master loved to hear him so wrecked. “Thank you.”

Master Jared grunted, his cock pushing at the swollen muscles of Jensen’s ass as it pulsed and jerked. He couldn’t feel his master come, but Jensen felt sloppy and loose; used and open when his master withdrew. His cock was a slow drag of sensation that bordered on too much. Jensen shuddered and bit his lip to hold back a whine as the fat head tugged free of his puffy rim.

“So fucking beautiful,” Master Jared murmured, his gaze fixed on Jensen’s abused hole. He pressed a muscular forearm across the backs of Jensen’s knees to keep him from unfolding.

The action did nothing to ease the feeling of exposure and Jensen felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment; felt the pulse of his ass in the length of his neglected cock.

“We must make sure Master Christian gets to see you at your best, mustn’t we?” Jensen nodded as best he could; the hairs on his calves rasping his cheeks with the movement.

His master’s fingers were long and thick and knew how to tease and torture; how to drive Jensen out of his mind with the need for more. But now those same fingers were gentle as they circled Jensen’s gaping hole. He felt it twitch, winking at his master with each ripple of sensation. Jensen couldn’t help wriggling into it.

“I said, be still!” The pressure on the back of his knees grew heavier, and Jensen moaned with the effort of obeying. His master’s fingers dipped inside him, scraping where his cock had just been; lighting a trail of fire inside Jensen that had him whimpering even as he pushed down on the intrusive digits. No matter how much he’d been given, he would always want more.

His master grazed over his sweetspot and yanked his fingers free before his orgasm had time to ignite. “Enough. You must save your moans for Master Christian, Jensen. You know how much he enjoys coaxing them from you.”

Jensen couldn’t help squirming on the emptiness that dismayed him and the warning slap to his hole forced a scream from his bitten lips. “I said, be still!”

Before Jensen could find breath or thought for an apology, the cool slide of a butt plug was being shoved inside him, its breadth pushing against his walls, keeping him open even as it plugged him tight.

Master Jared twisted the end, wiggled it to test its snugness, and Jensen clung to the headboard with the effort not to move. The plug’s tip was so close to his prostate he felt like he’d blow with the slightest touch – cock ring or no.

“Put your legs down, and lie on your side.” Jensen didn’t want to obey, but he knew he must. He lowered his shaky legs, felt the plug press deep and couldn’t silence his moan. His master pressed the end again, a deep chuckle rumbling in his chest. “The sounds you make, Jen.”

Master Jared cupped a huge hand to Jensen’s ass cheek and squeezed. Jensen could no more resist pushing back than he could from curling his knees into his body; his master’s praise warming through his chest.

“Two hours rest. Then be downstairs to greet Master Christian when he gets home from the club.”

“Yes, Master,” Jensen answered, his throat thick with denied release, his cock burning hot and urgent between the press of his thighs.

“So fucking beautiful,” his master murmured, giving the plug a final tug so that Jensen’s rim pursed around it.

Jensen allowed the soft snores of his sleeping master to lull him into a doze. He mustn’t sleep. He had to be downstairs to greet his other master, or there would be a punishment to turn Jensen’s blood cold and light his ass on fire.

He drifted; the rigid plastic jarring him awake each time he fell too close to actual sleep. The glowing red numbers on the alarm clock ticked over with torturous slowness until, finally, his two hours had passed.

Even while he slept, Master Jared still controlled Jensen’s body. With every step down the stairs the plug buried deeper inside him, like a live thing that fed on its host’s cries of pleasure and need. Each step was exquisite agony; the plug thrusting and retreating as if it too was fucking Jensen, a third master he was unable to plead to.

He leaned against the kitchen counter; panted through the ebb and flow of his body’s need for release, until he could breathe steadily again. The window was still black before him, his reflection sharp in the overhead light. The dishes from Master Jared’s evening meal waited in expectation. Washing them would offer a distraction while Jensen waited, naked, for his other master’s return.

The quiet slide of the key in the lock and the gentle slam of the front door made Jensen’s bare skin prickle with anticipation. He could hear bootsteps headed his way, and the cup he’d been cleaning fell from his slack fingers back into the sink of soapy water.

“Well, if that ain’t the sweetest greeting a man could ask for.”

Jensen didn’t answer, hadn’t been given permission to do so. But he couldn’t help the shiver that rippled through him when rough, calloused fingers groped and spread his ass. Jensen knew he was to remain still, allow his master his explorations. It was, after all, the reason Master Jared had sent him from the rumpled bed.

“How many loads you holding in there, boy?” Master Christian growled low and husky behind Jensen’s ear; his breath caught on a gasp as his master circled and pressed the diamante-studded plug.

Jensen gripped the narrow stretch of cool granite in front of him, knuckles white as hard plastic rolled over that spot _ohgodrightthere!_

“Two, Sir.”

Master Christian pulled Jensen’s hips back and Jensen leaned into the touch, making room between the counter and his cock; a rigid shaft of angry red flesh trapped in a rubber cock ring. Master Jared had put it on him, had said he wouldn’t be coming until after Master Christian was done with him.

Jensen gasped as his master squeezed and dragged down on the bloated sack of his balls, held plump by the cock ring like a drawstring purse. He wriggled, tried to get away, only to feel the tip of the plug push a warning deep inside him. He was trapped, imprisioned by his body and the grip of his master’s hands.

Master Christian chuckled, an evil sound that trickled down Jensen’s spine. This master had always been more devilish than Master Jared when it came to using Jensen’s own body against him.

“Been waitin’ a long time, haven’t y’boy?” His master growled in close to Jensen’s ear as he pressed on the plug, then tugged it back. Jensen rose on his toes to escape the sensation, but there was nowhere to go. Master Christian still held his balls in his fist. Jensen wanted to beg, to plead, but he knew it would do no good; would only delay any release his master might grant him. “Bend over and grab your ankles.”

Jensen obeyed, biting down on the cry that raced up his throat when his cock was squeezed between his belly and thighs; the plug seemed to enlarge with the movement.

“You spill a drop, and you don’t come for a month.”

Jensen rolled his eyes in terror. He’d die if he couldn’t come tonight. His master was trying to kill him. He clenched tight as Master Christian yanked on the plug. Jensen’s muscles baulked at having to release their hold, and he couldn’t stop his moan at the bright flare of pain as the widest part pushed free.

He felt his rim pulsing, knew how it must be winking rudely at his master. An invitation he would surely accept.

Jensen worried that Master Jared’s come would escape and tried to squeeze his hole closed. But it had been open for so long, it didn’t remember how to retract. He wanted to close his legs, let them aid in the task, but he would lose his balance; dizzy as he was from the blood rushing into his head in the position he was forced to hold. Jensen shuddered as three thick fingers jammed inside him.

“Hold it!” Master Christian ordered as he worked his fingers in and out, spreading Jensen wide; slicking his insides with Master Jared’s come. The thought had Jensen panting and his cock screaming between his legs.

“I see Master Jared has filled you good.” Master Christian murmured, his arousal thick in his vowels; the sound sparking in little bursts of fire along Jensen’s veins. “Still room for me though. Don’t you think, boy.” 

It wasn’t a question. And Jensen doubted he could form a coherent answer anyway. His master was pumping Jensen’s ass like he expected him to get off on his fingers alone. It was a sweet, sweet sadistic torture that Jensen was helpless to push back into.

“Fuck, boy!” Master Christian swore, his free hand gripping Jensen’s hip to bruising. “Nothin’ sweeter than watching your hole swallow anything I feed it.”

And with that the fingers were gone. Jensen hung limp and shuddering from his master’s grip. Waves of denied pleasure swamped his mind and his body.

Master Christian’s cock pressed at Jensen’s hole without warning. The heat and weight of it promised the fucking Jensen’s body had craved since Master Jared had plugged him up and ordered him to wait.

The hot slide of hard flesh parted the walls of Jensen’s ass, only to have them cocoon around it once it had entered. He was full, so full. The feel of solid cock was better than any length of plastic ever could be. Jensen pushed back, eager for all his master would give him, only to feel Master Christian’s fingers bite harsh into his hips, holding Jensen immobile while he lay snug and still inside him.

Jensen felt his ass twitch and kiss the cock that filled it; felt his cheeks flame with scarlet shame. Master Christian must feel his eagerness.

“Goddamn, boy, your ass,” his master muttered through gritted teeth, hauling Jensen upright, turning him to face the kitchen island and shoving hard between Jensen’s shoulders. “Can never get enough.”

The granite countertop was cool beneath Jensen’s chest, and his nipples hardened into pebbles as he laid his fiery cheek on its surface.

“Hands!” The order was sharp and left no room for protest. Jensen placed his cuffed wrists at the small of his back and heard the quiet clink as his master clipped them together.

“Fuck yeah,” Master Christian growled and yanked on Jensen’s wrists as he withdrew, only to slam deep again. “Such a sweet ass.”

Jensen widened his stance, tried to prevent his poor cock from smacking the bench he was sprawled over, while his master took his ass. Each thrust was deeper, wilder, and rougher than the last. Jensen pushed back just as he knew his master liked; he squirmed so Master Christian would grip his wrists tighter and pull Jensen’s shoulders up from the counter. His body was at its limit, arched taut beneath the will of his master’s hands and cock; the cock that was a battering ram against his prostate, over and over again.

Jensen screamed and Master Christian fucked harder, like Jensen’s screams were his alone to conjure. Jensen’s thighs shook so badly he doubted he could stay on his feet; the granite slick with his sweat.

“Gonna fill you up, boy, so full your belly swells.” 

His master fucked deep, punctuating each word with the head of his cock into Jensen’s sweetspot. And Jensen howled; so done, so desperate for a release he wasn’t sure he’d receive. 

“Tell me, tell me you want your master’s come sloshing in your ass,” Master Christian growled, so close. “Beg for my come, boy.”

Jensen’s belly clenched at the command, his hole fluttering helplessly around the frantic slide of the cock that fucked him. “Please Sir, please, please give me your come, I want it, fill me, please Sir, _pleease!”_

Jensen flushed with shame, with the knowledge that he needed this, would always need his masters to fill his hungry, needy hole.

“Arrgghh! _FUCK!”_

Master Christian came, shunting with no rhythm except the jerk and pulse of his cock as he emptied himself into Jensen’s well-fucked sloppy ass.

Jensen lay still, sprawled and limp across the counter, while his master sagged against his back, crushing Jensen’s shackled hands under his weight. He could feel the precious liquid begin to seep out and he tightened his muscles in panic. He couldn’t lose a drop. Master Christian had warned him. Oh god! The length of the month flashed through his mind. The potential agony of denied release for all that time burned up his cock, flared with a sensation beyond pain that Jensen had no name for.

“Easy, boy.” Master Christian soothed, bit a mark into the curve of Jensen’s shoulder blade to calm him. “You won’t be punished for that.”

Master Christian pulled his limp cock free and Jensen gasped a breath as the plug was ploughed deep in its place. His body given no quarter, no chance to expel his masters’ come. Despite the torture pressing on tender places, Jensen was relieved. There was no chance he would have been able to stem the tide without help.

“You’ve got room for one more load,” Master Christian decreed, chuckling when Jensen couldn’t hold back a moan. His master’s palm cupped and kneaded Jensen’s belly, his knuckles grazing the shaft of Jensen’s cock. “Then I’ll let you come. Would you like that, boy?”

Jensen whimpered, leaned into his master’s touch. “Yes, Sir, oh please, so much.”

“You can marinate a bit first,” Master Christian commanded, iron resolve beneath his amusement as he fisted Jensen’s cock. Once. Twice. Jensen howled, shaking his head as he tried to wriggle free from the pressure that was too fucking much, defenceless with his hands still cuffed behind him. 

“Have you forgotten your place, boy?” Master Christian tightened his grip in warning and Jensen stilled, nervous. “Are you in need of a lesson?”

Jensen shook his head again, gut knotting even as his cock twitched in his master’s grasp. “No, Sir, please, I remember. I’m yours, yours and Master Jared’s. Please Sir, I’ll be good.”

Jensen babbled, words falling from his bitten lips in an attempt to draw focus from the way his master was administering wicked nips and squeezes to the pendulum of Jensen’s balls.

“Better,” Master Christian growled and Jensen shivered as the plug was turned, its shaft stirring his masters’ come inside him.

He sagged against the counter, body wrecked with more still to endure.

“Lean further.” His master ordered, watching without touching as Jensen stretched up on his toes to get more of himself on the granite. “Press that pretty cock of yours hard into the counter.”

Jensen obeyed, choked down on his cry of discomfort. His legs already burned with the stretch.

“Perfect.” Master Christian praised, ran the back of one hand down the length of Jensen’s spine and gave the plug’s diamante head a farewell press. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

His master’s laughter thrilled through Jensen, his overstuffed ass clenching at the sound as Master Christian climbed the stairs; leaving Jensen alone to suffer the diabolical pressure of want searing through him; with nothing to hold him in place but the need to please his master.

The next sixty minutes would be the longest in Jensen’s life.


End file.
